And I love you too
by katiemirmo
Summary: ONESHOT Sakuno didn't see Ryoma for five years after her confession, but now he's back at Japan, and with a girlfriend! R&R please! RyoSaku fanfic


**A/N : It's my first ever RyoSaku fanfic! I love RyoSaku. I haven't finish nor have watched PoT frequently. Only a few episodes, I don't know a lot of characters, so gomennasai.**

**Disclaimer: I will not/never/will own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"_Ryuuzaki, what did you say?" Ryoma asked, confused._

"_I..i..-I said I love you, Ryoma-kun" she stuttered._

_Ryoma didn't know what to answer that time._

"_Eto…Ryoma-ku-kun, you don't need to answer it now, I can wait" once again she stuttered._

"_H-Hn.." Ryoma answered._

That was what happened 5 years ago. She knew what Ryoma would have answered that time, of course he'll say no to her, after all what is she to him anyway? After her confession, she never saw Ryoma again, she last heard of him going to America, competing in tennis matches. Oh, how she missed him, so much for daydreaming, her telephone rang.

"Moshi-moshi, Ryuuzaki residence, what can I do for you?" she said to the other line.

"Sakuno?!" said the other line. Of course she knew who the voice belonged to, it was Tomo Oasakada, they hadn't seen each other for two years.

"Tomo?! God, how are you?" she excitedly asked.

"Of couse I'm fine, you? Oh wait! We'll continue this talk later, I'm going over there now! Ja!" Tomo hanged up the phone. Tomo hasn't change, she was still the same noisy girl she knew.

A few minutes later, Tomo arrived. She had too much news for her, but only one caught her attention.

"Earlier, Ryoma and I were on the same flight from America to Japan"

"Nani?" she asked.

"I saaaaid, Ryoma's back in Japan!" Tomo shouted at her ear.

Ryoma? Here? On Japan? She can't believe what she was hearing.

"Too bad, it looks like he has a girlfriend" Tomo frustratedly said.

"What?" She's sad to hear that.

They had lots to talk about and when nighttime finally came Tomo left to go home.

Still thinking about what she and Tomo talked about, Sakuno cried. She really didn't stand a chance at Ryoma's heart, especially now that he has a 'girlfriend'. She slept with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Morning

Sakuno was waked up by a ringing telephone, she got up to answer it.

"Moshi-.."

"Ryuuzaki!" It was Momoshiro

"Momoshiro-senpai?"

"Yes! Please go to Taka's sushi shop later, we'll be having a reunion! Okay Ja Ne!" and the line was cut off.

Reunion? It means Ryoma will also be there. She dressep up and got ready to go to Taka's shop.

"Ryuuzaki!" Eiji called her as she entered the shop, her eye caught Ryoma with a girl beside her, _'Must be his girlfriend_' she thought.

"Eiji-senpai" she smiled at him.

"Mite-Mite, Ochibi's here!" Eiji ran to Ryoma and pinched his cheek.

"Senpai!" Ryoma glared at him.

She laughed, "What's so funny Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma asked her.

"Ee-to..No-no-thing Ryoma-kun" she stuttered, this marks the start of her dumb conversations with him again.

The others are busy talking, Tomo wasn't there, Ryoma's busy talking to his 'girldriend'. She felt so out of place, she shouldn't have come and she was being stared by his 'girlfriend' a lot. What a reunion it was. She left the reunion early and got to the grocery store.

* * *

It was already nighttime when she got out of the grocery store, so much for her luck it was raining. She had no choice but to walk in the rain. She was no wet with rain. A car stopped beside her, the driver's window went down, it was Ryoma who was inside the car.

"Ryuuzaki! Hop in" Ryoma said, was he worrying? She perished the thought.

Sakuno hopped in the car. She was shivering in cold, Ryoma took off his jacket.

"Here, wear this"

Sakuno wore the jacket. It has Ryoma's scent on it.

They finally reached her house. She offered him to come in.

"Would you like something, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Anything" he answered

She cooked ramen for him, and Ryoma finished it

"Arigatou, Ryuuzaki" he thanked her

"Domo, Ryoma-kun" she smiled.

She carried the bowls to the kitchen but she slipped! The bowls were broken into pieces, and one of her fingers had a cut. Ryoma quickly came to her aid.

"Idiot!" Ryoma said angrily.

"Gomennasai, Ryoma-kun" she started to cry, he was angry at her.

Ryoma hugged her, "Silly girl, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself"

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun?" she was confused.

"I'm mad at myself for letting you carry those alone, I'm mad at myself because I'm such and idiot for letting you go".

She just stared at him, her eyes were seeking for an answer.

"I'm such a jerk for not letting you know how I feel about you, now I have the courage, I love you Ryuuzaki.." Ryoma declared his love for her.

"But what about your girlfriend, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Who?" Ryoma asked, this time he was the one confused.

"Your girlfriend, the one with you today" she said.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. She's my cousin, baka" Ryoma smiled at her.

She believed him.

"Now, everything's clear. Please answer my one and only question, and I won't take 'NO' for an answer, Will you marry me?" Ryoma asked. She was shocked. Tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Yes Ryoma-kun!, I will, I do, I love you" she answered.

"and I love you too" he said and then leaned to kiss her.

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
A/N: Woo, such bliss! I'm so happy. I did think of killing Ryoma in this story, buuuuuut I won't! I don't wanna! Yadda! Haha, whatever. Hope you like it, Reviews are so much appreciated! **


End file.
